Bloody secret
by redbeastie0
Summary: the dad of a friend as terrible secret one that is as red as blood I suck at summaries and this one is lame please review
1. discovery

Bloody secrets

Chapter 1

Garfield Logan, a tall, skinny, deep green forest eyes and sandy blond green tipped hair teen, is at is friend Raven Roth's a Goth girl with amethyst eyes, black purplish shoulder length hair and pale greyish skin teen, house which is in fact a mansion since her father is the rich business man Tristan Roth. They are waiting they're other friends to arrive for the movie night they always have on Friday.

When Victor Stone, a 9 feet tall, bald, grey stone eyes Afro-American teen, Richard Grayson, an athletic black hair icy blue eyed teen and Kory Anders, an exotic tanned fiery red back length haired foreigner teen princess from Tameran, arrived they were watching the news as the spokeswoman announced

"It was discovered late last night a massacre in a church at the outskirts of Jump city. They were 40 deaths in total 25 adults, 5 teens and 10 children. The massacre was signed 'Brotherhood of sins' in the victims blood."

The TV was shut as Gar and Raven saw they're friends. After the proper welcome they went to the theatre room to watch the movie that Kory picked out since it is her turn to choose. It's a romance movie.

"She must have picked that out just to coddle Richard, Gar whispers to Raven who is sitting next to him."

She then gave a quick small smile and a chuckle. This didn't pass unnoticed by Garfield who is now beaming of joy as he said

"I finally got to make you laugh at something I said, Rae."

"Don't get use to it, is the popcorn ready whet?"

"I don't now I'll go check."

Gar got up to verify if the popcorn is ready but on is way he tripped over a candle older and when he got up to put it back in place he saw a secret door open. He called the others to see is discovery and asked Raven if she new about it she answered that she didn't. Since she was curious they decided to explore what was beyond the door and asked if anyone else was willing to go. Kory volunteered in a loud yes while the others two guys just shrugged and they all went thru the door.

After a while of walking in a corridor they arrive at a stair case that went downwards. Arriving at the end is a door that, once they opened it, revealed a waiting room with many doors. After a few seconds of standing they heard a blood chilling scream far behind one of the doors.

"Guys did you hear that?"

Gar asked,

"That's a stupid question how can you not hear such a scream you ninny hammer."

Raven replied. As she finished her sentence there came another scream but this one seemed to be different then before. The door on there left is being opened so they hid under a large Victorian desk. The door fully opened to reveal an infamous scientist.


	2. gathering

Sorry for the long wait I went to New York, when I came back my laptop restarted and in a way crashed and can only work on weekend's until school's completely over (exams = lot's of study).

" " speech

' ' thought

I don't own the Teen Titans

Bloody secret

Chapter 2

They saw small Chinese man wearing a white protection body suit, red protection glasses something that looked like a cook's hat and this small man was the infamous Dr Chang. They were even more astonished by the fact that the doctor held in his hands a leach that was attached on a loose collard on the neck of Adonis a scrawny, black army cut haired school bully of their school. From the other side of the room of the two arrivals another door opened up to reveal a tall man in is thirties with red hair, small rectangular glasses, and a cane toped with a ruby and wearing a jacket representing the Union Jack flag the strange fellow is known as Mad Mod. A second after Mad Mod entered the room the door to the left of Mad Mod opened to reveal a small pale figure of a thirteen year old with black hair and wearing priest garments red as blood going by the name Brother Blood Junior. When all four arrivals gathered in the middle of the room a screen lit up to show the face of, much to Raven's horror and astonishment, Tristan Roth her father.

Tristan Roth then says to his accomplices in his low thunderous voice

"Welcome my friends and thank you fore gathering her today. We will begin discussing affairs later on, but first the good doctor wants to present his latest experiment to us."

Has he was talking the room began to descend like an elevator and as Mr. Roth finished is speech it came to an alt. The four people standing turned around and entered a cave as a wall opened in two like a door. As the four males exited, five curious teens followed discreetly in the cave.


End file.
